Never in My Life...
is the penultimate episode of Survivor: Game Changers. Challenges Reward Challenge: Roots The castaways would be quizzed about favorite moments from past seasons of Survivor. The first person to correctly answer four questions would win. Reward: A helicopter trip and an overnight stay in a resort with a castaway of the winner's choice. Winner: Moira Immunity Challenge: Combo Platter The castaways must race out to a series of stations with a certain number of objects (buoys, crabs, rocks, fish traps, masks, and bamboo) at each station. The count of the objects must then be used to unlock a combination lock. The first castaway to open their lock and break their tile wins. Winner: Scrooge Story Day 34 Lelouch and Moira made conversation while alone in the shelter. Lelouch was happy to be rid of his rival Bilbo, and Moira promised to give Lelouch her advantage if she won Immunity. It seemed clear that the two would make it one more round. Kurt and Simon talked their plans through, and agreed to stick together to the end. Kurt wanted to bring Moira as the third, but Simon preferred Prince. Prince and Scrooge went out fishing as usual, but Moira slipped the last pieces of chicken into Prince's belongings. Later that day, everyone was at camp when Kurt noticed that the chicken pieces were missing. They began looking around, when Kurt spotted them sticking out of Prince's bag. Kurt began arguing with Prince, who insisted that he was framed. Scrooge found it unlikely that Prince would steal the chicken, but Lelouch and Moira joined in the argument on Kurt's side. Simon sat back and watched. Scrooge accused Lelouch and Moira for doing it out of spite for being on the bottom, but both denied it and argued against Scrooge. Lelouch then fired back by blaming Scrooge for doing it, as he didn't want to eat the chicken in the first place. Eventually Simon convinced everybody to calm down and forget about it, as whoever did it was clearly trying to start a fight. The anger subsided as the tribe resumed their regular activities. Day 35 The tribe met for their final reward challenge, which was revealed to be a recurring returning player season challenge. The prize of riding in a helicopter and attending a resort was worth playing for, so the players began. The challenge results can be seen here: Game Changers Roots. With Moira winning reward, she didn't hesitate to choose Lelouch to join her. The two left for the helicopter, as the other four returned to camp. In the helicopter, Lelouch and Moira had a great view of the islands and seas, greatly enjoying their time before landing at the resort. The two showered and ate on the balcony, laughing about Moira's stunt with the chicken. Lelouch and Moira watched a movie in bed, as the two agreed that they would be safe at the coming vote, so they didn't have to worry too much about flipping the others. At the Besuto tribe, Kurt and Simon discussed the possibility of an idol or ring coming out at the next Tribal Council. Simon suggested splitting the votes, but they knew that would be risky with the instant rock draw twist. Day 36 The Besuto tribe convened for their next Immunity challenge, as Luke took the necklace back from Lelouch and put Immunity back up for grabs. The challenge then begun. Scrooge, having won this challenge twice before, started off very well. Simon followed close behind, while Lelouch and Moira struggled to figure it out. Eventually Scrooge got the combination correct and won Immunity. Luke rewarded Scrooge with the Immunity Necklace, as the Besuto tribe returned to camp. Returning to camp, Lelouch and Moira instantly got to work. Lelouch assured Moira that he would handle everything. He told her to vote Kurt and play her Legacy advantage. When she asked why, he simply told her to trust him. Kurt, Prince, Simon, and Scrooge met up to conclude that Lelouch needed to go. They suggested splitting the votes, but knew that would be risky with Lelouch and Moira voting together. Nonetheless, they knew they had to do it. Taking Prince aside, Lelouch revealed one of the Magic Wands to him. Using its powers as a Geass Idol, Lelouch took over Prince's vote and made him vote for Simon. Not being allowed to disclose his vote or the fact that the Geass Idol was played on him, Prince returned to camp aggravated. At Tribal Council, Simon and Scrooge openly admitted to be gunning for Lelouch. However, Moira stepped forward and revealed her Legacy advantage, giving her Immunity. Terrified, the alliance began whispering to one another about a sudden change of plans to cast all their votes for Lelouch. Lelouch then revealed the advantage he bought at the auction, which gave him a second vote. With everyone on the edge of their seat, the voting began. Lelouch and Moira cast their votes against Kurt, while Lelouch used his double vote to cast a third vote against Kurt. Prince was the sole voter for Simon; while Kurt, Simon, and Scrooge cast their votes for Lelouch. Before Luke could read the votes, Lelouch stood up and revealed his Magic Wand. Everyone, both players and Jury members, let out gasps at the sight. With that, Luke read the votes. With all of Lelouch's votes going toward Prince, a tie between Kurt and Prince broke out. With the normal tie-breaking procedure occurring, Lelouch and Moira refused to vote unanimously with the other three. This meant that Simon, the only eligible person for elimination, was eliminated. The Jury applauded as Simon's torch was snuffed, as Lelouch's master plan had happened exactly the way he wanted it to. Luke admitted that he had just witnessed the single most insane Tribal Council in the history of the show. Prince angrily congratulated Lelouch on "winning the game" as the castaways returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running